


Til Death Do Us Part

by not_historia



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Obsessive Behavior, Persona 3 - Freeform, Persona 3 Spoilers, Swearing, Violence, Yandere, Yandere Akihiko Sanada x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_historia/pseuds/not_historia
Summary: Akihiko Sanada has always been your fellow comrade and friend, but lately his behavior towards you and the rest of SEES has started to change. His jealousy knows no bounds, and all he seems to care about is you. To what lengths will he go to keep you at his side?





	Til Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This story contains yandere tendencies and obsessive behavior. Please do not read if any of these topics could be potentially triggering to you. With that being said, I really hope you enjoy my work! Special thanks to my friend Rae for allowing me to bounce ideas off her and for making suggestions.

You were definitely on a roll today, though you had to attribute part of that to your party. Junpei, Shinjiro, Akihiko, and yourself had already cleared out four floors, and were showing no signs of stopping. While Junpei and Shinjiro smashed their way through each floor with their brute force, they also needed a significant amount of healing to support their rampage. You and Akihiko were on the defensive, offering healing, buffs, and debuffs when needed. The four of you ascended up the stairs to a fifth floor, and were immediately assaulted by a Shadow. 

“S/O!” Junpei shouted as he jumped in between you and the Shadow and summoned Hermes. He brought it down in a second with a well-placed Agi, and the four of you were able to perform an All-Out Attack. 

“Who’s da man?” You asked Junpei, a playful smile on your face. He puffed out his chest and grinned, and the two of you broke into laughter. Once you had composed yourselves, the party began pressing forward, you and Junpei glancing at each other and giggling every so often. As you continued walking, you noticed that Akihiko was trailing at the back of the group with an uncharacteristic sour expression on his face. You sidled up to him and tried to lighten the mood. 

“Are you upset that Junpei got the knock on that Shadow instead of you, Akihiko-senpai?” Your tone was light and teasing, but Akihiko just blinked at you. 

“Y-yeah, I’m sure that must’ve been it..” He responded absently. You found his response to be slightly odd, but you shrugged it off and kept walking. Save for the first encounter, this floor seemed to be almost completely devoid of Shadows. As you were rounding a corner, you heard Fuuka’s voice in your head. 

“I sense death!” The panic in her voice was evident, and as if on cue, you could hear chains rattling nearby. The blood in your veins seemed to turn to ice as you could hear the sound of the Reaper drawing closer. Before you could register what was happening, Shinjiro had grabbed your hand on what you assumed to be impulse and was dragging you around the floor in search of a portal, Junpei and Akihiko not far behind you. Sweat poured down your brow and your lungs burned, but Shinjiro’s hold on you kept propelling you forward. You were beginning to wonder if there even was a portal on this floor when you saw a flash of green, and were suddenly back at the entrance. The rest of the SEES members swarmed the four of you, asking questions and checking for injuries. Once Mitsuru was satisfied that none of you were injured, Junpei raised his voice. 

“Um, Shinjiro-senpai? How long are you going to keep holding S/O’s hand?” A mischievous grin appeared on his face, and you glanced down at your hand to find it still in Shinjiro’s death grip, forgotten about. Shinjiro roughly pulled his hand away from yours with a scowl, but you also swore you saw him blush as he murmured a quiet apology. As you and the rest of your team filed out of Tartarus and started back for the dorm, you didn’t notice Akihiko’s unwavering gaze on your back the entire duration of the journey.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. This is my first time writing for Persona, and I wanted to get the chapter posted fairly quickly.


End file.
